


Bring Me Home

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Season 13 episode 22, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: I'm fixing this. It's all a bad Sabriel nightmare, so here be the fix it





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This new episode pissed me the fuck off. Gabriel dead again?! NO THANK YOU So i'm writing shit to fix it

_Per usual the plan went to shit, Michael arrived and although they had one loyal archangel on their hands, the other was a maybe. Lucifer had his own interests at heart, upmost and foremost._

_Sam thought his heart might leap out of his throat, but his only concern at the moment was to usher people through the portal, as many as possible, Jack, Mom, Bobby, Charlie, Cas, Dean….but then he and his big brother were both left behind when the heavens opened up with ‘angel bombs’._

_“You boys go! I got this!” Gabe snapped, breaking the silence, when both Dean and Sam hesitated he was snarling, “All I did was run, my whole damn life, I said go Sammy! Get your hot ass through that portal! You are your brother, both!”_

_Like Dean, Sam was frozen, locked on how this would go when Michael arrived, impressive wing span spreading across the grey and black backdrop of the landscape. Gabriel had the archangel blade, that much Sam knew, but his angel was low on grace, strength, food, hell, rest. He had needed much more than a few days since they entered this place. Weeks even._

_“Sammy, you get my baby bro Cassie home and Nephew Jack to your safe house, they are your number one priority, all of you safe!” he screamed, he leapt into the air, blade wielding towards his attended target as Lucifer collapsed._

_Michael spun Gabe over his shoulders with ease, diving his knife into his chest, the light of his vessel taking flight amongst the night air._

_“Gabe no!” Sam screamed, fighting the arms of his brother. Michael stood triumphant, grin painting his face._

_“Sam come on!” Dean shouted, tugging at his jacket sleeve._

_For one moment Sam wanted to drag Gabe’s body back with them, give him a proper funeral for everything he’d sacrificed, everything he had endured. The sob clutching his will to breathe, he neared the opening, but Lucifer grabbed on._

_“Come on Sammy, I’m hurt,” Lucifer groaned, and in that ever pleading tone was asking for help. A help that Sam would never give._

_Rage swelling in Sam’s chest he shoved the bleeding angel to the ground, “It’s_ Sam _, you fucking son of a bitch!”_

_And Lucifer was left behind._

_Happily so._

           

 

            “Sammy, Sammy, Sam, Samshinesalot, Sammoose,” a voice infiltrated his unconsciousness against a murky, humid air, “Sam…is that what you prefer?”

            Sam leapt from his sleep, the nightmare tangling him in the sheets of his bed, so much so he was toppling onto the floor, “No! No! Stop!”

            “Sammy!” a voice interrupted, “Samuel Winchester.”

            That was the kicker. There. Full name.

            “Don’t!” Sam spat instinctively, his arms out, his back aching as it has hit the concrete floor beneath him as he was drenched in sweat.  

            “Baby Moose, what is the hiznaz?” Gabriel’s very much golden alive eyes were above Sam’s, his mouth quirked into a semblance of a smile that was just a soup-son of pain, “Thought I was gonna have to tie you down, not that we’ve ever minded that.” he waggled his eye-brows.

            “You were dead,” Sam suddenly sobbed, “I couldn’t get to you, I couldn’t stop you from going to Michael, there was so much blood and your wings! They were on the ground! I told you to stop please stop!”

            “Sammy baby, shhhh. Me? Not listen to you? Please,” Gabe rolled his eyes, “Everything’s okay Sammycakes, we’re all here. Got through that portal just find. I mean, sans, Jackie boy being a bit miffed, we’re all okay and alive. Your Mama is something else I gotta say.  
            “You weren’t stabbed? Your wings, I saw your wings, again, for the second time, all about the ground,” Sam interrupted him, taking him by both biceps, their knees edging into the bed as he spread his arms outward.

            Gabe’s golden brow furrowed, “No honey, no stabbing, that was just a mirage I created to distract Michael and Lucifer. Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “We’ll have to deal with them later, but for now? We’re all okay. I wasn’t gonna leave you just like that. I love you Sammich nothing is gonna take you away from me. Isn’t that a George Michael’s song? I think it is, pretty sure.”

            “It seemed like a dream, a horrible dream,” Sam sighed, falling back to the surface of the bed, “I was so scared…because before we went into apocalyptic land I had a dream that everything would be okay. We are all around a table, eating pizza and having fun. Everything was perfect. That’s never a good sign.”

            “Good sign this time sweetheart,” Gabriel chimed in, “Now we just gotta wait for dear old Luci and AU Michael to make an appearance, but I think once I’m rested up that won’t be a problem.”

            “Gabe,” Sam swallowed roughly, “You plan on staying here?”

            “If you’ll have me,” Gabe frowned, curling up next to the hunter, “Were you that afraid of me being gone?”

            Sam furrowed his brow, “I was, ever since you’ve been back, I’ve wanted to take care of you and I haven’t exactly had the chance. YOU haven’t given me the chance, disappearing all those weeks.”

            “Stuff I had to get done to focus sweetheart, all apart of the game,” he tried to joke, “I know you needed me. I needed you too. But we’re here now.”

            Sam pulled the smaller man against his chest with a quick tuck and roll, burying his lips in his blonde hair, “Don’t leave, please, no more, not anymore, I can’t take it. Even after this, I know Heaven needs help but please stay here….”

            “I’m here for the win Sammy boy, not going anywhere.” and the archangel held that much tighter.

            “No matter what happens with Michael, Lucifer, I can’t have you gone,” Sam admitted, and the sheets seemed far too warm, the room like a sauna.

            “You’re my first priority Sammy boy, always, everything is gonna be okay,” Gabriel sighed, his breath warm and assuring as they fell back to the bed, “Whatever comes at us.”

            “Just needed you here all this time,” Sam admitted, “I need you here, I needed you here.”

            “I know,” Gabriel swallowed slowly, “I’ve just figured out what it is I need.”

             

**Author's Note:**

> Give me reviews that are hugs


End file.
